


Books and Potions

by Royal_Wars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Protective Remus Lupin, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: Larissa Lupin-Lovegood is put into a carefully arranged marriage to Severus Snape for her and Harry Potter's protection. She is the daughter of Remus Lupin and Cordeillia Lovegood, Xenophilius' younger sister. The "cousins" were both in Harry's crib the night Voldemort came.  Both Lilly and Cordellia sacrificed themselves for their children. Perhaps together they can stop this evil to befall the Wizarding World.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Books and Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Larissa moves into Snape's house. They set boundaries and what to expect in the house and while at Hogwarts.

**Summer of 1993**   
**Larissa's Fifth Year**

-Larissa stood inside of Splinter's End with her father and new husband. Remus Lupin put her bags into the spare room. The spines of the books on the many shelves that lined his sitting room were hardly visible through the dust. The furniture had migrated into a haphazard array and empty tumblers sat on every flat surface. She stepped carefully around the piles of books on the floor. She noticed most of the books were older than she was. 

"Your room is ready."

Larissa's river blue eyes glanced at her husband. He was taller than she was, of course. His hair and eyes blacker than night. He wore a black button-down and trousers, the most casual she had ever seen the potions master. He commanded the room as usual. It was a strange comfort. 

Larissa peered at her distressed father, who looked like he was going to be sick. His skin was a bit green, "Dad?"

Remus nodded, "Right. Well, I will be at the Burrow, should you need anything. I'll -- I'll just go."

In a burst of floo powder, he was gone. Larissa couldn't help but giggle to herself, "I don't think I have ever seen him so flabbergasted."

"He has given his daughter away to his childhood enemy, Mrs. Snape."

Larissa paused at the sound of her new last name. He had always called her Miss. Lupin in class. 

"Right." She nodded, much as her father did only minutes ago. She sat down on the threadbare couch, "I suppose we should get our stories straight for school." 

Severus took his place in the armchair, a stoic stare on his face, "That would be appropriate. Professor Dumbledore is aware as well as McGonagall."

"Should we keep my maiden name at school then?" Larissa suggested, "That way not to draw suspicion."

Severus nodded, "Fine. You have the run of the house. I have left you a key on your bedside table. Is there anything you are concerned about?"

Larissa picked at the ends of her honey-colored curls, "Yes."

Snape's dark eyebrow lifted, "Which is?"

Larissa then noticed the plain gold band on his finger. Her mouth went dry as she tried to get her thoughts together. Pictures of the possibilities of their living situation flashed in her head. Breakfast together in the mornings, if she actually got up that early. Helping him with his potions. Him helping her with her homework. 

"You are worried about how this will unfold." His usual drawl pulled her out of her thoughts, "We are married. It will go as you wish."

"And if nothing but companionship comes from it?" Larissa probed. Black eyes seemed to darken even more if it was possible. 

Snape's back straightened, "I suppose that's what we should strive for, no? Love is not something I want to come from this _arrangement_."

* * *

Larrisa blinked awake with a groan. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 11:25 am. It had been a few weeks since she and Severus were married. They had learned to stay out of each other way mostly. He liked the morning to himself so she slept in as long as she liked. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She stared at the door. Severus never woke her up this early. She growled softly when the knocking became more persistent. She slunk out of bed and flung the door open to see a slightly annoyed Severus Snape. He raised an eyebrow and took note of her Hufflepuff shorts and a tank top. Her hair looked like a bird's nest she was sure of it. 

"Yes?" She grumbled. 

"You have a. . . visitor." He drawled. 

Larissa's face twisted in a sleepy confused face only to see Cedric Diggory. River blue eyes widened as she slammed the door. She hurried to get dressed properly and ran her fingers through her curls. She opened the door open to see just Severus there. 

"Mr. Diggory is downstairs." He muttered, "I do not appreciate students coming into my home."

"You have a student living in your home, Severus." She muttered. She frowned, “I thought maybe you were less uptight in your own home, but maybe I was wrong.”

“It would appear that way.” He snapped. 

Larissa scoffed, "Cedric is my friend. I've known him since my first year --"

"I am aware of your friendships, Larissa. I have watched you through the last year carefully. Mr. Diggory or any of your _companions_ are welcome here, as long as they know nothing of _us_."

"Deal." She brushed past him and downstairs. Cedric was looking around a little too curiously. 

"Do. . . Not. . .Touch. . .Anything, Mr. Diggory," Snape muttered at the top of the staircase, "Let's not start the school year with detention."

Larissa closed her eyes with a loud sigh, turning to her husband with a _What the hell?_ look. Severus gave her a sarcastic shrug. Larissa grabbed Cedric and took him to the backyard which was more a garden. 

"So," Cedic started with a chuckle, "Why are you staying with Snape? Your dad wouldn't tell me why."

"Dad is going out of town for a while and I had to stay somewhere until school started." She lied smoothly. It wasn't easy to lie to one of her best friends. 

Cedric sat down on the bench, basking in the warm sunlight, "You could have stayed with me and my dad."

Larissa shrugged, taking her place on a soft patch of grass, "Dad's choice. Things will go back to normal once school starts."

"I came to find you and talk about inviting you to the World Cup. Harry will be there and the Weasley family,"

She did want to see her cousin and her best friends, George and Fred. She knew she would see her blood cousin, Luna, once the school year started. 

"I'd love to."

* * *

Severus Snape sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his wife to come down for lunch. They had come to a silent agreement that Snape wanted his mornings to himself and for her to sleep. He soon learned his wife had insomnia but liked to sleep. She was often still awake curled on the couch with a book in her lap when he went to bed. He knew why. Her nightmares, the same as Potter's. He didn't know how to share his space with someone let alone a young witch. 

He thought back to the night he found Lilly Potter and Cordelia Lovegood dead. He ignored the children in the crib. He stayed there until Remus and Xenophilius Lovegood came. Remus gathered Harry and Xenophilius gathered Larissa after he cried over his dead younger sister. Snape noticed the scar on Harry's forehead and Larissa had the same on her right hand. 

His thoughts were broken when said witch trudged downstairs. Her honey curls were messy and her blue eyes looked tired with dark shadows under her eyes. He offered her coffee and she nodded without a word. He watched her silently as he made her coffee as she liked it. He had watched her a few times as she made it and he just remembered it. That was it. He placed it in front of her. Her eyes seemed far away. He sat and waited for her to refocus. He wanted to know what she was thinking of, but they had agreed he stayed out of her head. 

"Larissa." He muttered, after almost fifteen minutes of her dazed. She blinked and shook her head softly. 

"Hm? Oh, coffee. Thank you." Severus did a silent warming spell to make the coffee to her preferred temperature. 

"Rought night?" He didn't really care about her well being. He was making small talk, he told himself. 

Larissa shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Severus glanced back at her, seeing her close her eyes. A moment passed and she was asleep. 


End file.
